Honor system (pre-2.0 formulas)
Intro This article will attempt to cover the mathematical formulas that are known about the Honor System. Most of this information was derived by other authors. Sources are listed at the end in the References section. Variables HK = Number of Honorable Kills you have made. DK = Number of Dishonorable Kills you have made. CP = Number of Contribution Points you have earned in a given week. WS = Weekly Standing, your CP standing relative to the other players on your faction side for the week. NR = Number of Ranked played for your faction in a given week. RP = Number of Rank Points you have earned over all weeks. HS = Honor Standing, your RP standing relative to the other players on your faction side overall. Rank = 0 - 14. Your PVP Rank determines your PvP Title and determines what equipment you can buy. Contribution Points * Your CP score is reset to 0 every Tuesday after the weekly patch. * need formulas for how HK's translate into CP's * need formulas for how battleground points translate into CP's * need formulas for how many CP's are awarded for killing honorable target NPC's * DK's are supposed to affect RP's (overall score) rather than CP's (weekly score). * The CP's that you earn each day can be viewed under the honor tab of your character window on the next day. CP Pseudo-Code my CP = 0; # on Tuesday after the patch CP = CP + SomeHKFunction(My Level, Target Level, My Rank, Target Rank); # for each HK CP = CP + SomeBGFunction(My Level, BG Points, ???); # for battleground objectives CP = CP + SomeNPCReward(); # for killing NPC honor targets Weekly Standings * Your WS is calculated every week during the Tuesday server patch. * The person with the most CP's for the week on your side will have a WS of 1. The next highest CP score will have a WS of 2. And so on... * Your CP score is only used to determine your WS. The number of CP's you gain does not matter, except that you want to gain more than everyone else to get a better WS score. * Any player that does not earn at least 25 HK's in a week will not be included in the weekly standings, and therefore cannot gain Rank. * There is also "a cut- off calculated based on the number of Honorable Kills made by all characters of your faction this week. Those having less HK than this cut-off (but at least 25 HK) will not be included in the calculations this week, but their points for the week will be enough to at least attain or keep Rank 1." http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/pvp/honorguide.html WS Pseudo-Code @ListOfPlayers = list of all players on the server on this side (alliance/horde); foreach player (@ListOfPlayers) { if (HK(player) < 25) { delete player from @ListOfPlayers; } else if (HK(player) < cutoff) { delete player from @ListOfPlayers; if (Rank(player) 0) { # 25 HK's is all you need to promote from no Rank to Rank=1 Rank(player) = 1; RP(player) = 0; } } } standing=1; foreach player (@ListOfPlayers sorted by CP highest to lowest) { WS(player) = standing; standing++; } NR = standing; # total number of ranked players this week Rank Points to be continued... -- Greenman References * Official Honor Guide * PVP Ranking System - How it Works * PVP Honor Ranking System FAQ (based on previous article) * PVP Honor Limits by Level * World of Warcraft Weekly PVP Rankings Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics Category:Honor System